


His Boys

by Starofwinter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant Ignis Scientia, Implied/Referenced Sex, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sexy Fluff, Submissive Gladiolus Amicitia, Submissive Noctis Lucis Caelum, Submissive Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Ignis considers the differences between the men he loves.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	His Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another "this was supposed to be smutty, where did all these feels come from" fic!

His boys all have their quirks, Ignis thinks, smiling fondly as he watches the three of them sleeping in a pile on the bed, worn out from a late night.

Noctis… Noctis is a  _ brat _ . Noctis is a brat because he likes to get a reaction. He likes reactions because it means he’s getting attention. It’s simultaneously frustrating beyond belief and tragic; Noctis has never had much attention that wasn’t centered around his role as the prince, and he desperately wants to be  _ seen _ . Gladio says he spoils him, giving him what he wants the way he does, but Ignis knows what Noctis  _ needs _ \- a firm hand and individual attention and correction. Sometimes that means a stern word or two, sometimes it’s being put over his knee, but Ignis never hesitates to give it to him. 

It’s worth it for the intense trust and submission Noctis offers in return. Ignis isn’t one for power dynamics, not in the sense of their outside roles, but to see the soft look in Noctis’ eyes as he sits beside his chair and rests his head on his knee…  _ that’s _ why he does this. So when Noctis goes down for him without fighting it, when he closes his eyes and relaxes into a submissive posture, Ignis sits with him and rests a hand at the back of his neck while he reads aloud, or catches up on his paperwork, or whatever else needs to be done. He stays present and offers the correction or praise Noctis needs.

Prompto is by far the easiest to handle. He wears his heart on his sleeve and everything he feels is writ large across his face. Praise is what he craves most; he’s so eager to please that it’s heartbreaking sometimes. All it takes is a quiet  _ well done _ or  _ good boy _ to turn him from a highly competent marksman into a tail-wagging puppy, all but bouncing in place. Ignis deliberately doesn’t think about why that is, but he’d hardly be worthy of the title of advisor to the prince if he didn’t do his due diligence regarding the company he keeps. To say Prompto’s early life was lonely would be an understatement. Absent parents and no friends to speak of, shuffled from place to place, it was a recipe for neglect and insecurity, and Prompto has that in spades. Indeed, Noctis was the boy’s first true friend, just as Prompto was Noctis’.

He’s desperately eager to please and earn approval, and Ignis can’t help but lavish it on him. He’s not overly effusive about it, or insincere - both would do more damage than good - but he goes out of his way to praise and reward Prompto when it’s called for. Sometimes it means getting  _ creative _ with his rewards, but, well. Seeing Prompto with tears clinging to his lashes, flushed and shivery and overstimulated, had been a treat for both of them.

Gladiolus is as impossible to read as Prompto is not. He’s immensely frustrating at times, blustery and swaggering and intense. He takes  _ work, _ and while Ignis is happy to take on the challenge, it is, occasionally, exhausting to manage that level of machismo. Occasionally, he’s content to simply let Gladio take charge of the others while he keeps a careful eye on them.

Ignis knows why though. Gladio doesn’t give up control easily simply because he doesn’t know  _ how _ . Responsibility for the life of another is a heavy burden for a boy to grow into, and Ignis, perhaps, understands that better than most. It isn’t so simple to flip the switch of it on and off, especially when one has never been taught that they can.

So, where he waits for Noctis or Prompto to make the offer, he learns to read Gladio’s moods in the furrow of his brows or the tight set of his lips or the tension in his shoulders, and he simply takes control when it’s needed. Gladio tries to fight it, because he doesn’t know how to give in even when he clearly wants to - an admirable trait, in any other circumstance - but Ignis has been dealing with politicians and nobility, and Astrals help him,  _ Noctis, _ practically since he could walk, and he’s learned an infinite amount of patience. He can wait him out. 

Gladio pushes and pushes, taking out his frustrations in snarled words, and Ignis never offers a response or the fight he’s looking for. He waits there, impassive and expectant, until Gladio runs out of words and anger, and then he offers an open hand. It’s always a struggle, he can see it on his face, but he always chooses to go to his knees and lean into Ignis’ touch. 

Here, it’s safe. Ignis has full control here. No one else can enter or leave without his permission, save for Noctis and Prompto, and Gladio can let his guard down. Where things go from there varies, but . The warmth that swells in Ignis’ chest when Gladio comes back up with a smile and a kiss and a quiet, “Thanks, Iggy,” is worth all the frustration in the world.

They all have different needs, but Ignis will always be happy to provide for them. He promised to care for each of them as long as they wanted him to, and no matter what, he’ll do just that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this made sense, I wrote 90% of it while seeing double from a migraine lmao


End file.
